Dementor's Kiss
by Drucilla Black
Summary: Pansy Parkinson will never forget the night of the Yule Ball. It was the night Draco Malfoy's words and actions became her Dementor's Kiss. (WARNING: Contains non-consensual sex, violence and death)


****

Dementor's Kiss

Warning: R for non-consensual sex, violence and death

NB: I own nothing except this story. BTW it's a one-shot and completely unrelated to any of my other stories

*************************************************

My name is Pansy Druscilla Parkinson. I am seventeen years old, from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards, and I am currently in my Seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I will never forget the night of the Yule Ball in my Fourth year at Hogwarts. It was the night I received a Dementor's Kiss from Draco Malfoy. The actions he took not only sucked my soul out of my body, they also shattered whatever goodness and purity still remained within me.

****************

I remember how the night started. I was preparing myself in the dorm, turning left and right in the revolting pink dress-robes my Mother had sent me. She knew I had asked for green dress-robes, to bring out the green in my eyes. She had sent these robes instead, with a note about how nice I would look in pink and how green would make me look fat. Fat? At five feet and five inches with a weight of ninety pounds? Mother was, and always has been one for putting me down. I didn't let that affect me though. With my pale complexion, long blonde hair and green eyes, I knew I was attractive. Why else would Draco have asked me to the Yule Ball? And why else would he have done what he did unless he found me attractive?

Ironically enough, I didn't really want to go with him. Yes I know he's handsome, rich and witty, but he wasn't the person I wanted to dance with that night. The only person I wanted to dance and be with that night was Blaise Zabini.

Yes, I wanted to take *another girl* to the Yule Ball. Tall, dark and beautiful Blaise with her long black-and-purple-streaked hair, her smooth, tanned skin and perfect figure. I've liked Blaise since I first came to terms with the fact that I like girls more than boys in the middle of the Third year. But this is not considered acceptable in the pureblood society, where my only purpose in life would be to bear the pureblood children of a pureblood wizard, so I had no choice but to hide it by acting like Draco's admirer, when the person I really wanted so much was so close to me yet so far away at the same time.

The Ball itself started out all right. Draco was a good dancer and seemed oblivious to the fact that my eyes were on Blaise for most of the night, who was dancing with Lucas Nott in shimmering robes of purple to match the streaks in her hair. She had never looked more beautiful, and it hurt to see her in someone else's arms. 

Draco and I decided to sneak out of the Yule Ball halfway through to go outside. To my surprise (and delight), Blaise and Lucas joined us, with a large bottle of FireWhiskey. Blaise wanted to have fun. Draco and Lucas just wanted to see who could out-drink whom. Typical teenage boys.

An indefinable amount of time went by and the bottle was nearly empty. Lucas was singing a Weird Sister's song in a very out-of-tune tenor, which was making me break into giggles every few seconds. Blaise was laying on her back, her head resting in my lap as she made drunken attempts to trace and make up names for constellations, such as 'squashed bunny' and 'spirally thingy.' Draco seemed to hold his alcohol better than most of us though. He laughed along with me at Lucas and teased Blaise a little, but mostly remained silent. Blaise was as close to me as she would ever be to me physically. Mentally, and emotionally, she was galaxies away.

It was all good until I decided to stand up and stretch my legs, then a horrible, churning feeling began in my stomach and, at lightning speed, forced itself upwards. Fortunately, I was able to run towards a shrub where nobody was sitting, and began to violently regurgitate as I fell to my knees. I groaned inbetween the retches, knowing that my hair was in the way. Two strong arms supported me after I was done, gently bringing me to my feet. A hand brushed the hair away from my face.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked me gently. "Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" I nodded slowly, feeling another nausea wave rising in my stomach. He moved his arm to around my waist so I couldn't go off-balance and began to guide me back inside. Everything was swimming before my eyes and even with Draco's arm around me, I was having difficulty keeping my balance. Thank Merlin we only had one flight of stairs to go down. I could barely stand up by the time we made it to the surprisingly empty common room.

"No further." I groaned, collapsing on the rug in front of the fire. "I can't move anymore. Just let me lay here and die." Draco laughed, sitting next to me.

"Pansy, you're not going to die, but I can guarantee you'll have a terrible hangover." He ran a hand through my tangled hair, still laughing. My vision was horribly blurred, like I was looking at something underwater, and I was getting a headache. I had always been a lightweight with alcohol.

I could feel myself drifting into an alcohol-induced sleep when I felt something warm and dry pressing against my mouth and an arm wrapping around me.

"Mmm… …Blaise…" I murmured, still only half-conscious. My eyes slowly opened and disappointment bought me back to consciousness. It was Draco kissing me.

"Draco. Get off me…" I said in light bemusement, giving him a push. He just laughed.

"Oh come on, Pansy. You know you want me." He whispered drunkenly in my ear. The FireWhiskey was strong on his breath. I felt the front of my dress-robes loosening as he undid the laces on the bodice and shivered when his cold hands slid under the robes to fondle my breasts. I pushed him again, but it had no effect.

"Draco! Cut. It. Out." My voice rose slightly and I managed to force his hands out from under my dress-robes. I guess that may have surprised him. After all, Draco Malfoy wasn't used to rejection. He didn't plan on getting used to it either, obviously. His eyes, which were clouded from the alcohol, narrowed dangerously, and in one fast motion, he had straddled my waist, pinning me firmly to the rug.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" He sneered, twisting his left hand in my hair. "I acted like a gentleman all night for you, my dear Pansy, yet you won't even allow me the courteous goodnight snog. Do you think you're above me or something?"

"It…It's not that." I answered, trying to keep my voice steady as he continued to painfully twist my hair. 

"Then what?" He demanded, still sneering. "I'm too ugly? Not rich enough? Not smart enough?"

"No!" I said urgently, praying he would let go of my hair. "I…I don't like *boys* in general, Draco. I'm a lesbian!" At that, his hand gave my hair another vicious pull, and I whimpered in pain. If possible, Draco's eyes seemed to narrow even more as he bough his face close to mine.

"Now do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that?" He whispered dangerously. "Somebody as beautiful and desirable and intelligent as you would be a lesbian?"

"But it's true!" I insisted shrilly, wishing somebody would enter the common room. I knew it was hopeless when my eyes scanned the clock above the fireplace. The Yule Ball wouldn't be over for another two, nearly three hours. "I have been since last year. I have no interest in boys at all!" Draco smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile.

"You know, Pansy," He stroked his chin thoughtfully "Maybe you are telling the truth. Maybe you really are a *lesbian.*" He said the word like it was a bitter poison on his tongue. His smile widened. "But you know what? Your preferences don't really matter, because you and I will have to have sex someday, regardless of whether or not you want it."

"Bullshit." I snapped, not caring that my language would be considered unladylike. "I will *never* have sex with you, Draco Malfoy, or with any other boy for that matter!" A horrible, knowing laugh erupted from his throat and his hand disappeared under the front of my robes once more to fondle my breasts.

"Oh, but you really have no choice, my dear." He said in that low, dangerous voice. One of his legs shifted between mine, forcing them apart. "All pureblood families have to marry right after Hogwarts and I think you know who your parents will be choosing for you. It would really be so much easier for us all if you just grew out of this little 'lesbian phase' and accepted your fate." His hand left my breasts and he shifted so that he was now lying on top of me, one hand pinning my arms above my head. I bucked violently underneath him, hoping to shift him off me. It was no use. Three years of Quidditch had given him considerable strength.

"Draco, if you don't get off me I'm going to scream!" I threatened, staring straight into his eyes. 

"Scream all you want, Pansy." He said softly. "These walls are soundproof and you know that. Besides, I like my partners to be vocal." His face came even closer to mine. "And even if these walls weren't soundproof, Pansy, you would still be unheard. You know how loud the Yule Ball is." He kissed me again, but it wasn't like before. This kiss said 'you're all mine now' and was hard and bruising in nature.

I wasn't stupid. I knew where this was going, and it wasn't what I wanted. I tried so hard to stop him, but when your hands are pinned above your head and your attempts at throwing somebody off your body are weakened by alcohol…

Another bruising kiss covered my mouth and I could feel my robes being pushed up above my waist while my underwear was being pushed in the opposite direction, leaving me exposed and feeling horribly vulnerable.

"Draco, please. Please don't do this me." I pleaded desperately as he readjusted himself on top of me. I hated resorting to begging, but I was truly desperate. I realised my words had fallen on deaf ears when he moved forward sharply and a blinding pain spread through my body, along with the sensation of something tearing inside. A few solitary tears leaked from my eyes. The pain was too much for me to scream or even move. I felt him thrust into me again, deeper this time. His moves gradually became harder and faster. I could feel the blood trickling from between my legs.

"I said I like vocal partners, Pansy." He breathed inbetween his movements. His breath still reeked of FireWhiskey. His spare hand clawed at the front of my robes, ripping them open and leaving me naked before him. "I want you to make some noise for me. Moan and scream for me, Pansy." His hand squeezed my breasts painfully, then scratched at my side, threatening to draw blood.

Quite unexpectedly, a loud sob burst from my throat; followed by another, then another. Tears flooded my eyes as I attempted to squeeze them shut and block Draco's face from my mind. His heavy hand struck my face.

"Stop crying, you stupid baby!" He snarled, licking my tears and the place where he had hit me. Another uncontrollable sob burst from my throat. He hit me again. "I told you to stop crying! It won't make me feel sorry for you!" 

A telltale stinging feeling inside me, along with a horrible sensation of being filled up told me it was finally over. Draco pulled out of me with an expression of drunken apathy on his face. I remained on the floor, naked and curled in a ball. I had no tears left to cry, nor any rage to express. Draco's actions had been my Dementor's kiss. My soul was forever gone, along with whatever goodness I still had within me. All I could do now was exist.

****************

Now, nearly four years later, I can still replay that entire night in my mind, word-for-word, action-by-action. The only emotion that ever returned to me after that night was hate. My hate for Draco Malfoy. And tonight, he will pay for what he has done to me.

I enter the common room in a zombie-like trance, and a tiny smirk graces my lips as I notice it is full of people. I spy Draco sitting near my first love, Blaise Zabini. They are playing a game of chess.

"Draco. Can you come over here for a moment? I have to tell you something." I say loud enough for him and may others to hear. He raises one eyebrow in question but obeys.

"Pansy, my dear. What can I do for you on this beautiful evening?" He drawls, taking my left hand in his. My right hand remains under my robes. Does he notice how much I tense at his touch?

"Just this." I answer, freeing my right hand, which is holding my wand. "Crucio." A blast of light hits him and he falls to the ground, shrieking in agony. A dead smile graces my lips once more as the room goes into an uproar.

"Nobody move or attempt to help him unless you want to experience this too." I yell, staring at the crowd of people. "He deserves this."

"Deserves this?" Blaise shrieks from the edge of the crowd. "What the hell did Draco ever do to you, you psychotic bitch? Give you the Dementor's Kiss or something?"

"In a way, yes." I answer, loud enough for everybody to hear above Draco's groans of pain. "He took actions that ripped out my soul and ruined my life on the night of the Yule Ball."

"What'd he do?" Says another voice. It's Gregory Goyle, one of Draco's so-called henchmen. I raise an eyebrow.

"If you really must know, Goyle, he raped me on the rug that you happen to be standing on right now." I reply. The room goes deathly silent for a moment, then a loud uproar fills the silence.

"He WHAT? Lemme through, I'll let that bastard know what we do to rapists here!"

"Just wait 'til the Ministry of Magic hears this! He'll be in Azkaban for life!"

"What kind of sicko is he supposed to be? Ew! And to think I once thought he was cute!"

"Let's take this to Dumbledore!"

"No! Let's take this to Snape! He has better ways of making sure justice is served!"

It's almost like they've forgotten about me, they're so caught up in this drama. Not that it matters. I direct my attention back to Draco, who is still under Cruciatus. I have no intentions to take it off. I want him to stay under it long enough to go insane. He doesn't deserve the mercy of death. I, on the other hand…

My wand touches my right temple as I stare directly at the boy who's drunken words and actions in our Fourth year were my Dementor's Kiss. Now that he is suffering, I can finally rest in peace. For the first time in four years, a genuine smile graces my lips as I speak my final words:

"Avada Kedavra." 


End file.
